


A Rock and A Hard Place

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Because beds are for people with much more patience than they had.





	A Rock and A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine: Against A Wall

It was one of those nights where they just couldn’t make it to the bed. The tension that had been building between them since the beginning of their date had finally gotten the better of them. Demyx had barely gotten his foot across the threshold before Axel hurriedly ushered him inside and pinned him against the wall. 

He clung to Axel like wet fabric as their lips met. The kiss they shared was unlike anything he’d felt in the entire three months that they had been seeing each other, but it wasn’t an unwelcome feeling. Demyx wanted to be wanted.

Axel moved his kisses down to his neck. His hands slowly made their way from the sides of Demyx’s face, over his chest, down to his sides, and eventually to his ass. He thought back to all the times he’d  _ wished  _ Axel would have grabbed his ass like this and laughed. This was a side of Axel that he loved seeing.

“We’re gonna need lube and condoms,” he told him.

Axel made a noise, pulling away slowly. The grimace on his face let him know that something was wrong. “Lube, I have. Condoms…not so sure.”

Now Demyx had a choice to make. They could either stop now and go buy some because his health and safety is important  _ or  _ he could risk it all and not use them because his dick felt like it was about to explode.

“Just get the lube.”

The taller man moved away to get it, and Demyx silently prayed that he wouldn’t regret this decision. After rifling through a couple of drawers, he found what he needed. “Jesus, thank you,” Axel breathed.

Demyx smirked. “I think Jesus was the one trying to hide it from you so you don’t sin tonight.”

Axel laughed hard as he returned to Demyx. “If he doesn’t want to see it then he should look away.” He gave Demyx one more kiss. “Turn.”

Demyx turned to face the wall, reaching down to unbutton his pants. By the time he’d pulled his shirt over his head, Axel’s mouth was on his neck again. But what was he supposed to do with his hands? He wasn’t used to not being able to touch his lover, and reaching backward at any angle would be really awkward. He opened his mouth to ask, but choked on his words at the feeling of Axel gently massaging his hole with his finger. His hands flattened themselves against the wall. He found his answer.

Axel was careful with him just like he always was. He took his time and slowly inserted one finger at a time. Demyx pressed his forehead against the wall and hissed softly as he prepared him. When those fingers found  _ that spot _ , he gasped and pushed back into his hand.

The taller man stepped closer and kissed the top of his shoulder. “Did that feel good?” he teased as he curled his fingers inward.

“You fucking know that it does,” he growled between clenched teeth.

He kissed his shoulder again. “Relax. I’m not gonna make you wait.” And true to his word, he removed his fingers. Demyx bit down hard on his lip as Axel entered him. It wasn’t painful, but he definitely needed time to adjust and Axel understood that. After a couple of slow, deep breaths, he gave the okay. Axel started slow, allowing him to get used to the feeling.

As a new kind of tension began to mount, his thrusts became faster. It was a lot different without the condom. It was better, actually. Not only was he able to feel all of Axel, he felt a rush of adrenaline from trying something new and potentially dangerous.

But he trusted Axel. If there was anyone in his life that he trusted  _ with  _ his life, it was this man.

He made the mistake of moving his hand down to reach between his legs. Before he could even touch himself, Axel grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them against the wall above his head. “Not tonight,” he told him.

“Why not?” he groaned.

Axel kissed the back of his neck. “The only thing I want you to feel tonight is me.”

“Oh my god _ , _ ” Demyx moaned as he pushed his hips back to match the timing of Axel’s thrusts. He loved this side of Axel and hoped he’d get to see it more often in the future.

Just as he was about to his peak, Axel paused to push him flat against the wall. He stayed like that—wrists pinned, trapped between his boyfriend and the wall—until he came. He didn’t expect to enjoy the feeling of anyone cumming inside of him, but he did. It was hard for him to describe how it made him feel, but if he were to try he’d use the word...whole. It sounded ridiculous in his head, so he wouldn’t dare say it out loud.

His wrists were freed when they finished. Satisfied and spent, Demyx grabbed Axel’s arms and wrapped them around him as he leaned his weight on the wall in front of him. Axel held him close as he came down from such an unbelievable high. He was aware that there were things he should be concerned about, but all of it could wait until later. In that moment, he just wanted to breathe and feel safe in his boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
